gpachiesfandomcom-20200214-history
MORTAL KOMBAT X
Name '- MORTAL KOMBAT X '''Developer '- Warner Bros. International Enterprises 'Link '- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.wb.goog.mkx 'Category '- Action 'Type of game '- Fighting 'Achievements '- 50 'Total points '- 92500+ ---- '''500 points #It Has Begun - Join a Faction #Daily Warrior - Complete a Daily Event Battle Tower #Kombat Pup - Reach Profile level 10 #Kustomization - Change Profile Background #Behind the Curtain - View your personal profile information #Konnected - Login to WBPlay #Targets Aquired - Complete 3 Bonus Missions #Its all in the Mind - Smash 1 Test Your Might object #What's Back Here? - View the back of a Character Card by tapping on it #First Stripe - Perform an upgrade on a Character's special #First Day in the Dojo - Complete a single Battle Mode tower #Sound of the Horn - Summon an ally during a match #Gearin' Up - Obtain a piece of equipment #For My Family and Clan - Performed a Fatality on Sub-Zero with Scorpion 1000 points #Per Angusta Ad Augusta - Be on the winning Faction at the end of a Faction War #Mortal Enemy - Defeat a rival Faction member in a Faction War match #Respected Kombatant - Reach Profile level 20 #Mid-Level Hitman - Complete 15 Bonus Missions #Smack to the Max - Complete upgrade a Character's Special to max #Full-Contact Fighter - Complete 7 different Battle Mode towers #Im Not a Doctor but... - Perform an X-ray #Part-Time Kurator - Collect 5 unique cards 1500 points #Chosen Warrior - Reach Profile level 30 #Power Up - Fuse a character card #Fierce Competition - Completely upgrade Special 1 and Special 2 of a single Character card #Seasoned Martial Artist - Complete 14 different Battle mode towers #Plagues of Outworld - Cause Bleed, Poison and Burning to a single opponent during a match #Thats a Whole Lot of Cocky - Win using a team of Cassie Cage, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade #Justice - Defeat Kano with Sonya Blade or Jax #Sanctimonious Sect - Win using a team of Quan Chi, Kotal Kahn and D'Vorah #Required Number of Flair - Fit 3 pieces of equipment to any character #Kombat Legion - Recruit 20 friends #Only Child - Perform Cassie's x-ray on her father 2000 points #Rules of Realms - Reach level 40 #Master Assassin - Complete 50 bonus missions #Decent Kollection - Collect 10 unique cards 2500 points #Master Kombatant - Complete 21 different Battle mode towers #God Hand - Destroy all Test Your Might objects 3000 points #Survivor - Comple a 7-rung or higher Faction War Battle #You Are One, We Are Many - Fuse a Character Card to maximum level #Power of the Elder Gods - Fuse a single piece of equipment to Max Level 3500 points #Serious Kollector - Collect 20 unique cards 4500 points #Silver Master - Completely upgrade a Silver character card (max fusion level, special attacks, x-ray and all support cards) 5000 points #Elder God - Reach level 50 6500 points #Kurator's War Chest - Collect 40 unique character cards #Gold Master - Completely upgrade a Gold character card (max fusion level, special attacks, x-ray and all support cards) 7000 points #Defense Funds - Invest 1,000,000 koins into Character Special and X-ray upgrades (secret achievement) 8000 points #Tournament Champion - Complete all Battle Mode towers 2 secret achievements Category:Secret achievements